Predictions of Love
by dragontamer ri-chan
Summary: During the summer fest Sakura and the girls go to a fortune teller's booth. Each one isn't sure whether or not they believe the fortune tellers' readings, until the predictions start coming true. For Sakura this could spell disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special thanks to Saku-Chan.x. She's the one who gave me the confidence to write this story. I would also like to thank all my fan fiction friends for always cheering me up on the rare occasions that I'm emo and always making me smile. You know who you are and you rock! I'd like to say one last thank you to my three reviewers on my first story. Your reviews got the creative juices flowing and this is the result. **

**Warning: Crack pairings**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own Naruto, you are WRONG. **

Predictions of love

It was one of the best times of the year in Ino's opinion. The summer fest had finally come. _That means looking _hotter than the sun_ in yukata!_ Ino squealed internally. She had decided to bring Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari along as well.

Sakura didn't see what the big deal was. Since becoming a doctor she had been more careful of what she ate. That meant the fried and greasy festival food just seemed to be there to taunt her. Of course there is nothing wrong with indulging once in a while, but she had just satisfied her sweet tooth two days ago. This festival was clearly a test of her will power.

The two girls were slowly making their way from booth to booth with Sakura turning down all offers of food that was either fried or sugary. Ino was enjoying some takoyaki when she spotted the word "love" out of the corner of her eye. Being a hopeless romantic, she couldn't resist stopping to turn and read the rest of the sign.

**Fortune Telling. Find your true love tonight!**

"Alright. Next stop, the fortune teller's booth!" Ino exclaimed to her friends. They rolled their eyes at Ino, but nodded anyway since it sounded like fun. They made their way to the booth and saw it had a midnight blue tent behind it that was barely visible by the lanterns' glow.

At the booth they saw a young girl who took their money and led them into the large tent. "Now I'm a little inexperienced, but before we say farewell I will use my gift to see which of my sisters will do your reading. Please hold out your hands." Once the women held out their hands the young girl quickly latched onto Temari's wrist and stilled. She just stood there for a few moments, staring at Temari's palm. Then quickly backed off with a sweet smile. "Yuka will be the one to do your reading. She is the one who will see you most clearly. She's through this curtain." She stated while holding the curtain open.

That's when it clicked. "A-are y-y-you a p-p-palm r-reader?" Hinata asked, though she and the other women were quite sure of the answer. "I-if y-you d-d-don't mind c-c-could you t-tell us your n-name?

The girl grinned mischievously. "I sure am! It's my strongest gift! My name is Momo." She crowed. Her smile was must have been contagious because the ladies soon found themselves smiling broadly as well. In the next instant Momo grabbed at Tenten's hand, startling her, and stared intently at it. "Got it! You need to see Megumi. She's the one you will get along with best."

Momo turned to Hinata next and smiled like they were best friends. "I can tell at a glance that you need to see Hikari." She said proudly. "Now then as for you two,"

"I want to see the best fortune teller here!" Ino interrupted.

"That's not going to happen. Grandmother doesn't do readings unless there is someone who can't be read by anyone else. However I can guarantee we will get you the fortune teller best suited for you if you just let me read your palm." Momo chastised. With that she gripped Ino's wrist gently and once again did her thing. "Okay, you need to see Hikari as well. Since you have to wait you get a free small charm. We have _tons_ of charms. There are charms for luck, love, harmony, friendship, health, beauty, long life, and so much more! Just name whatever you want a little boost in and I'll get it for you."

"In that case I would like a charm that will make me even more beautiful!" Ino demanded.

"One beauty charm it is then. I'll be with you in a moment miss…" Momo trailed off looking at Sakura expectantly.

"You can call me Sakura, Momo-chan, and you don't have to call me miss or anything like that." Sakura said with a smile. She saw Momo's face light up. She chuckled simply because she liked Momo.

"What a perfect name for you! I wish I didn't have to call you miss, but it is part of the job. Well I better get that charm." She was about to go to the back when she almost ran into a beautiful women that had stepped from behind one of the curtains. "I'm so sorry Misaki."

"Momo, what have I told you about moving forward while looking behind you." The woman now known as Misaki said sternly, but on her face was a gentle smile. "Be careful. After all you're a very important member of our family."

"Yes nee-san. I'll work on not doing it anymore." Momo sighed.

"As for you, young miss, I will do your reading if you have no objections." Misaki said to Sakura.

"Uh, yeah. I mean if you wouldn't mind doing my reading, that's fine."

"It would be my honor." She replied holding the curtain open for Sakura.

-Meanwhile, with Temari and Yuka-

"So let me get this straight. The love of my life is someone who has a great love of _bugs_ and the outdoors. He prefers not to show his face and is friends with Hinata. On top of that you say that I will ask him out within the next two weeks. Why doesn't he ask me out? As for my career I can do anything I set my mind to, but in the future you see me as an ambassador for Konoha. Why Konoha instead of Suna?" Temari questioned.

"Well, I can't answer your first question because he isn't the one I'm reading. You are. As for your second question I did see Suna in your past but whenever I tried to look for your future with Suna I saw only sadness and bitterness. If you were to go back to Suna people will judge you and your brothers' based on the past. You would find no happiness because your brothers would be suffering. Your other choice would be to leave them here, but you are far too loyal to your family to do that according to my reading. If you were to go to Suna anyway, you would not have a good selection of jobs like you would here in Konoha. Supporting yourself would be a daily struggle. In the end it is up to you to decide what path to take." Yuka trailed off.

"I see." Temari sighed. She was treated better in konoha than she ever was in Suna. _It would be too hard to say goodbye to my friends anyway. Maybe this fortune teller actually knows what she's doing. Then again, she said the love of my life would love bugs…_ She silently laughed at herself for believing, even slightly, in this weirdness. _These people seem nice but money is what pays the bills. They would probably say anything to get it._

-With Tenten and Megumi-

"WHAT? You're saying that my _true love_ is _LEE_?" Tenten squawked.

"You already know the man with thick eyebrows and a love for martial arts? Isn't that splendid! He's probably already in love with you then. That's wonderful!" Megumi sighed dreamily.

"No, you don't understand! Lee is madly in love with my friend Sakura! There's no way he and I could be together." Tenten mumbled sadly.

"You're already in love with him." Megumi realized. She made her customer feel bad so now she had to set things right. After all because he is her true love these feelings won't fade even with time. "I have an idea! Why don't you show him that you're the best suited for him. During the reading I saw that you have mastered many different weapons. Yes that should work. Then you can show him your feminine side by letting your hair down and dressing up. I noticed you have an aversion to skirts so you should let your most fashionable friend pick out some sexy pants for you. This Lee will be yours before the week is up!"

"Do I have to pay you extra for this advice?" Tenten questioned.

"Ha ha ha. Nope not one yen. I'm doing this because I felt terrible for making my customer sad. This is my penance. Now then, let's continue with your reading." Megumi laughed.

-With Hinata and Hikari-

Hinata was upset to hear that Naruto and she weren't meant to be, but it was not unexpected. Naruto loved Sakura with all his heart. She knew that what she felt was mere infatuation. Even so when she walked into the room and the women looked at her with gentle but serious eyes and said she should give up on the feelings she was harboring, it hurt.

"You know, Hinata-san, I used to be just like you. I mean _exactly_ like you, right down to the stuttering. What got me to stop stuttering and filled me with a great amount of confidence was falling in love with a man who loves me back. He became my confidence. I _know _there is a man out there who can become yours." Hikari said softly.

Hinata shook her head. "I d-don't w-w-want to feel the p-pain of rejection a-again, e-even if that m-m-makes me w-weak." She cried.

Hikari sighed. "Then what about accepting the feelings your true love holds for you? Even if it's just so he won't feel what you're feeling now, because he is your destined one, you will grow to love him. I would give your heart a little time to heal, but during that time you should get to know him better."

"Who i-is h-he? D-d-do I e-even know h-him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know his name, but how many guys do you know that wear purple paint on his face?" Hikari answered with a soft smile on her face.

"Kankuro?" Hinata murmured wide-eyed.

Hikari chuckled. "Hinata-san you will be a great leader for your family's company. One of the best, I'd wager."

"Thank you, Hikari-san." Hinata bowed deeply to Hikari who quickly became embarrassed.

"You don't really have to thank me. Uh… Let's just continue with the reading."

-With Sakura-

Sakura followed the mysterious Misaki into a dark room with a crystal ball. Misaki gestured for Sakura to sit in the chair closest to the entrance/exit. As soon as she took the seat opposite Sakura, Misaki waved a hand over the clear crystal ball. It instantly filled with gray and white swirling clouds that were impossible to see through. Sakura rolled her eyes. _They certainly know how to put on a show._ Sakura thought skeptically. Misaki smirked.

"I know you don't believe in this," Misaki acknowledged "but I would appreciate it if you listened to my reading anyway. Now, Let us begin. First please tell me your name."

"Sakura Haruno" She replied. Sakura sat and watched the expressions flit across Misaki's face rather than the swirls in the crystal ball. Misaki started with a confident expression. Then it turned into concentration and finally confusion. Sakura decided to speak up. "Is something the matter?"

Misaki let out a frustrated sigh. "It's been ten years. _Exactly_ ten years today in fact."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Sakura inquired.

"What it means is that you are one of the few 'blind spots' in our abilities. I can't see any real pictures like I'm able to 99% of the time. In my 20 years of doing readings I have only come across three people I could not read." Misaki stated matter-of-factly. "I'm one of those people. Then there is Grandmother and you Sakura."

"Okay. No offense, but I don't believe a word of this. Did you pull this on my friends too? If you can't do a reading for me then can I at least get my money back?"

"You don't have to worry. Just because _I_ can't do your reading does not mean you won't be getting one. Come. Grandmother shall do your reading."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter you may notice I use the word crone. It is more commonly used as an insulting term but in this fiction I merely use it as a descriptive noun.**

**Warning: Crack pairings**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own Naruto, you are WRONG. **

Chapter 2

Dark Premonitions

Ino was admiring herself in a relatively small mirror they had out for people who tried on charms. After thinking about it a little (because if she thought too much it would give her a headache though she would never admit it) she had decided that it would be too much for the beauty charm to improve on perfection. Instead, she decided to go with the love charm.

Suddenly a reluctant looking Sakura was pulled out by an excited fortune teller. _What was her name again? I'm pretty sure it was Misaki._ Momo-chan ran up to Misaki, who rushed right past her.

"Momo, tell our sisters we have a customer for Grandmother." Misaki muttered to the girl before disappearing behind yet another curtain with Sakura close behind.

_Just how many of those do they have in this place? Wait a minute. Isn't Grandmother the best fortune teller here? NO FAIR! I wanted to see her, but they told me only certain people can see her. Why does Sakura get to go and instead of me?_ Ino wondered.

"Wait! I'm going with Sakura! I want to see for myself how great this fortune teller is!" Ino demanded.

Misaki came back out and put on a business smile. "Yes of course. I'm going to invite all of Sakura's friends. It is very rare for Grandmother to do a reading so on the exciting occasions she does everyone in the tent is invited. To tell you the truth even I have never seen her do one."

"That's right Misaki! You were away when she did the fortune of the last customer she had. Oh that makes it even more exciting, and since I can't remember the one from a decade ago, it's like it's both our first times to see it!" Momo exclaimed gleefully.

"Momo, I told you to quickly gather everyone. Please, you must learn to listen to your elders." Misaki scolded with exasperation but no real anger.

"No need to berate her, Misaki." Megumi said gently.

"She probably figured we would hear you. The curtains do have a soundproofing charm, but it doesn't work when we're eavesdropping." Yuka stated mischievously.

"W-what's g-going on Hikari-san?" Hinata stuttered as she stumbled out after Hikari.

"Megumi-san, is everything alright?" Tenten inquired as she, too, came peeking out from behind the curtain.

"What are you all going to do with Sakura?" Temari questioned slightly on the cautious side. She was certain that Yuka, at least, did this because she felt the need to use her "gift" if it in fact existed. One thing was certain. Yuka believed she could predict the future. However Yuka had admitted to Temari that the future wasn't set in stone and not even the revered Grandmother could predict with 100% accuracy. What the sisters did was make people aware of the path they were currently taking. If they get off that path, _no one_ knows where they can end up.

Misaki motioned for everyone to follow her, but then paused in the next instant. She spoke in a barely audible voice. "Just to let you know Grandmother's room is pitch black. You must place your trust in us for the moment, and allow us to guide you. Don't fear the darkness. It will reveal things to you that you never would have noticed otherwise. Do not doubt us. We will not steer you wrong."

"How can you see if we can't?" Tenten asked.

"You're silly Ten-chan! We will be using our gifts to see." Megumi giggled out her reply.

-Inside Grandmother's room-

"Sakura, Grandmother, we're here." Misaki called

The girls did indeed notice things they hadn't before. The crickets chirping outside and the wind blowing just enough to rustle the leaves sounded like music. They realized how tired they were and how they could feel Sakura's desire to go home. Most of all they noticed that Sakura was the only visible person in the room … because she was glowing slightly.

"Misaki, I feel our guests' discomfort light some of the scented candles to help them relax. Use the cinnamon candles. They clear my foggy mind and help me concentrate" A crackling voice replied.

Misaki did as she was told and lit the candles. As the candles brightened the room, Sakura and the girls began to notice something was off. Grandmother was smiling gently at no one in particular. Her eyes were unfocused and milky white. They were almost as pale as Hinata's eyes. Grandmother was blind.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura began. "Can she even do a reading? She's blind!" She couldn't believe this. Didn't these "readings" involve looking at something like a crystal ball or cards?

The sisters gasped at Sakura's words except for Grandmother. The crone cackled. "I like this one. She's got spunk. The others just sit there meekly, not believing a word, but they decide to 'humor the old bird.' They aren't so cynical once the predictions start coming true. After all, the people who don't believe us always have their predictions come true. Yes, child, it is true that I'm blind, but that doesn't mean I can't _see_. Please come and sit in the chair across from me. If you would just hold out your hand I will do your reading."

Sakura knew this wasn't an ordinary woman. She was blind, but even when Sakura moved without making a sound her eyes followed her every move. Her eyes had changed as well. They had taken on an eerie bluish glow, and seemed focused on her face. _Even if I hadn't been moving silently, should this woman be able to find my face so easily? This is so weird._ Sakura thought as she took a seat and held out her hand.

The crone grasped at it almost eagerly. As soon as they touched however she recoiled and gasped. "Grandmother, what is it?" Momo asked tentatively, but also with a great deal of concern for both Grandmother and the nice Ms. Sakura.

"If you were more patient, Momo I would have told you by now. It's just that I've never seen so many bonds and of such variety! It blurs my vision a bit. Let's see, there is everything from a struggling artist to the heirs of multimillion dollar corporations is there in her heart. They all want her affections. That isn't what worries me though. It's _what_ Sakura is that worries me."

Sakura stiffened. A memory she always tried to keep suppressed was rising to the surface.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura had fallen asleep in the car. She awoke to the worst possible sight, her parents unconscious and bleeding. She had awoken to screeching tires and the sound of cars colliding. A crash was not an accurate word to describe it. It sounded more like an explosion to her thirteen year old self. She heard someone screaming and realized it was herself._

"_Mom, Dad, please wake up!" She cried. Then for reasons unknown to her at the time she put her hands over their injuries and started to focus all her energy into her hands. _Heal them, please heal them. I need them._ She chanted internally. Her hands began to glow green and the lacerations on her parents bodies began to close._

_-Two weeks later-_

_Her parents had miraculously healed. According to the doctors it was like their bodies had a strange energy that was accelerating and amplifying their natural healing abilities. Despite their fast recovery, her parents were tense and jumpy. That's when they took Sakura aside to tell her the truth._

_"What do you mean I'm not your daughter?" Sakura asked in a disturbingly calm voice. "Let me get this straight. I'm not your daughter. I was given to you by a beautiful woman named Tsunade. Tsunade is a goddess of healing and strength whose powers were passed on to me and you're saying that the "strange energy" the doctors were talking about is my energy. To top that off my father was human but died from a bullet to the heart and his murderer is still not found. My mother disappeared shortly after leaving me with you."_

_Her parents nodded, silently begging her to believe them. They knew it was a farfetched tale. No one in their right mind would believe it, but they were dead serious._

_"As for you two, you are completely incapable of having children naturally. You tried artificial insemination, but the baby didn't survive. You have always wanted children, but the pain of losing a child was too much so you gave up. When Tsunade offered you a healthy baby, you took up her offer without question and raised me as your own daughter." Sakura repeated her parents' story word for word in that same emotionless tone. _

_She didn't want to believe it, but there were so many unanswered questions about the accident and her life. Her parents had life threatening injuries consisting of broken bones, ruptured organs, and jagged cuts. They should have bled to death, if nothing else, but the bleeding injuries closed _on the ride to the hospital_ and after the bones were set in place they mended within the _week_!_

_As for Sakura, by the time they reached the hospital she didn't have a scratch on her. Besides that she looked nothing like either of her parents. Sakura _never_ got sick. She wouldn't even catch the chicken pocks as a child. If she truly was the daughter of a goddess, perhaps it wasn't that she wouldn't get sick so much as she_ couldn't_. Only one thing was certain; she would watch herself and then decide. However hidden deep in her heart, a part of her knew it was all true._

_-End Flashback-_

_She knows._ Sakura realized. _I've got to play it off._ "You mean a nurse? What's so wrong with that? I think it's a great job personally." She laughed nervously.

Grandmother smiled softly. "It's alright, Sakura. I have no intention of going into further detail, but you have to promise me you will tell your friends that are here with you. It does not have to be now, but soon. Can you agree to that?"

Sakura looked at her friends feeling guilty for keeping it from them for so long. There had been many times she wanted to tell them, but how do you tell your best friends you're a demigod without at least one of them shipping you off to the house of crazy? She sighed. "I was going to tell them. I'm just not sure how to go about it."

"That's easy child. You just have to demonstrate. It shouldn't be so hard because you do work in a hospital filled with the injured and sick." Grandmother commented. "Now let's continue with that reading. As I said earlier you have many men in your heart who seek to win you. That's the good news. The bad news is that your powers have attracted some terrible lowlifes who both fear your power and wish to control it for their own selfish reasons."

Sakura wanted to laugh at herself. What was she getting all worked up for? First there was the many men competing for her heart, now there's "some terrible lowlifes" who are out to get her? _This woman knows how to tell fairytales that's for sure. Even if she knows what I am she is still paid to make life sound interesting and full of adventure._ Sakura thought bitterly. She retracted her hand and stood.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Grandmother had felt Sakura's belief slip away before her hand did. This was terrible. If Sakura didn't believe her then the poor girl would stumble blindly on the same path into a dreadful future. The only thing Grandmother could think to do was make one last prediction before Sakura left. "A young man named Gaara will ask you out within a week of today, Sakura. You should pick out a nice dress for him."

Sakura paused in dragging a whining Ino away to nod. _If_ Gaara did ask her out before the week was up, she would even consider believing the rest of that crone's reading, but not before. Sakura had known Gaara since she and Temari first met. Gaara was an emotional wreck after finding out the uncle he loved hated him for the death of Gaara's mother. Sakura had reached out to him and offered him comfort, and for that, Gaara was one of the most loyal friends you would ever see. He had never seemed to think of her as more than a friend, though.

"Wait, please, Sakura-san!" Hikari called, catching Sakura's arm just before they left the tent. "I haven't done Ino-san's reading yet! Don't you think it's unfair for all of you to get a reading, but not her? She's already paid for it and it looks like she still wants it. Do you still want it Ino-san?"

"I absolutely want it! It's what I've been waiting for all this time!" Ino cried turning to her friends. "Please, girls, let me have my reading! It's only fair!"

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all sighed simultaneously knowing they would have no peace till Ino got her reading. "Alright you can go. We'll be here when you're done." Temari spoke for the four.

Ino squealed so excitedly, her friends had to cover their ears from the harsh sound. She grabbed Hikari and pulled her into the room where the fortune teller had come out with Hinata.

Having a feeling they were going to be here a while yet, Temari and Sakura found a few fortune telling magazines while Tenten and Hinata looked at charms. This was turning out to be quite the long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Your reviews make this worthwhile. This is my Christmas gift to all of you. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Itachi would be alive, well, and in love with me. Since he is none of those things it's clear I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

The Beginnings of Belief

Tenten had purchased a red beauty charm that matched her favorite top, and Hinata had gotten a confidence charm that matched her pale violet eyes. Sakura was reading an article on this particular fortune telling group while Temari was thinking about Sakura's and her readings. They all enjoyed the peace they were in until it was broken by Ino's screeching.

"That FATTY is _my_ true love? NO WAY! NO HOW!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. It was impossible. It had to be! There were so many hot guys out there, but she gets stuck with _Choji_ of all people.

Ino stomped out of the tent dragging her friends with her, but Hikari was quick to follow and stop her.

"Ino-san, you are a beautiful girl inside and out, but you need someone who will love you for just being you. This Choji person can do that. That's all I wanted to say. You are free to either leave or stay and shop, but just give your reading some thought." With that said Hikari made her exit.

-In the car-

The ride home was silent for the most part until Temari couldn't stand it anymore. She was never one for silence.

"So my brother Kankuro and I are having a party to celebrate Gaara becoming the head of our company this week. It would mean the world to me if you girls could come." _Particularly if Sakura and Hinata come, Gaara and Kankuro will be overjoyed. _She thought to herself remembering her brothers' feelings. Though they may not admit to it they were both head-over-heels for two of her best friends. "Please don't leave me alone with Gaara's business associates! They bore me to tears and I never understand what they're talking about! You could bring some of your friends too. We can turn it into an actual party instead of just a business meeting outside the office!" Temari whined at them.

Sakura smiled. "Well you got to tell us what day it is before we agree to anything." She sighed, already resigned to going to the party.

"Thank you, Sakura! It's this Friday and it starts at 6:00pm sharp." Temari cried, pouncing on Sakura. Soon after, she was making puppy eyes at the rest of the girls. They really hated the puppy eyes.

Hinata cracked first. "A-alright, I'll g-g-go. D-do we n-need to w-wear formal g-gowns?"

"Yes but I've got you covered financially so you can pick out whatever you want. I've already got a couple stores in mind." Temari reassured the other girls more than Hinata since she knew the heiress would already have plenty of gowns to choose from.

"Wait a minute." Tenten pleaded. "Can't we borrow dresses from Hinata? I hate shopping for dresses! The prices are outrageous and they always show way too much skin for me to be comfortable. Besides that we'll never be able to pay Temari back."

_-Flashback-_

"_Then you can show him your feminine side by letting your hair down and dressing up!"_

_-End flashback-_

_If I really want Lee then I'm going to have to show him my feminine side. _Tenten sighed internally. _If I can't even handle wearing a dress I'll never attract his attention. _She realized.

"Hey, you girls are doing me a favor and the dresses are my way of thanking you. Don't worry about something silly like paying me back. This is my way of paying _you_ back. If you don't want to go because of the dresses though, I understand and won't hold it against you." Temari reassured.

"I'll go. I'm going to bring a few friends though, and please let me pick out the dress." Tenten requested. She _hated_ dresses, but if she could overcome that then maybe Lee could be hers after all.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you in a dress for the first time. Are you going to let your hair down too? That would look so good!" Ino gushed.

"You're getting over your dress phobia? I'm really happy for you, but what brought this on?" Sakura asked, as curious as ever. Tenten's absolute loathing for even the most conservative dresses was well known by all her friends, male and female alike. Sakura could hardly believe the weapon's mistress was really considering wearing one of the despised objects.

"I just think it's time for a change is all." Tenten lied through her teeth. If she said it was because of the fortune tellers she was certain she'd never live it down.

"Tenten, I applaud you. You are a braver woman than me for facing one of your greatest enemies. Am I right in assuming that Lee and Neji are the friends you're bringing?" Temari said with a voice full of admiration.

Tenten snorted. "Cut the crap, Temari. I know you're only happy because I decided to go to this thing. I highly doubt that you think me brave for facing down a dress."

Temari mumbled something incoherent. She was clearly put out at being found out. The rest of the girls laughed at the sight.

"Okay there is no way I'm going to miss out on Tenten being in a dress for the first time. So tomorrow let's hit the stores, find some sexy dresses, and invite friends to go to the party with us!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm going to invite the Shikamaru and Choji since you won't find one without the other."

Sakura smirked. "So you're inviting your 'true love' huh? Will this count as your first date or does that come after, Ino-pig?" She teased.

"You think you're so funny forehead? Just you wait. If my predictions are going to come true, then I'd bet money that yours will too. That means Gaara will ask you out before the week is up." Ino retorted, smiling deviously. "It's possible that he'll do so at this party."

_I still say there is no way._ Sakura thought. _Gaara couldn't possibly like me like that. Even so, what that fortune teller said made me really uneasy. How could she have possibly known about me? She's _blind_ for goodness sake. On top of that if she knew, could there be other people who know too? I better sleep on this one._

-Friday at the party-

Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino looked HOT! Sakura however was in an entirely different league.

Temari was gorgeous in her strapless white dress covered with intricate sand colored roses. It accentuated her curves as well as brought your attention to the hair she had so painstakingly attempted to straighten. Though it did not work out as planned the results were even better than if everything had gone smoothly. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in subtle waves. When the other girls had seen this result they insisted she leave it as it is. She'd have to thank them later.

Hinata and Ino were sporting their usual hairstyles. Hinata had on a modest dress with the color being somewhere between royal and navy blue. It fit her perfectly from the shoulders to the hips, giving everyone a teasing glimpse of her figure. She was pretty sure that when she glanced at Kankuro, he was drooling a bit.

Ino proudly wore a dark purple spaghetti strap dress with blue embroidery of rather simple yet lovely flowers. They wound all over the front of her legs to her left hip, and then they continued directly across the front of the dress to her right shoulder. The simple yet beautiful design had many men staring and Choji glaring at all of them. He was getting so protective that he had even forgotten about the food just across the room.

When Neji was summoned to escort Hinata, he sent Lee to get Tenten. The poor guy had a few years shocked off his life when his best friend open the door in a stunning dark red dress that complimented her every feature. For the first time in his life he thought about how Tenten was always there for him. Every time Neji beat him in sparring, Tenten encouraged him, and every time Sakura rejected him it was Tenten who made him feel better. Lee was extremely attracted to Sakura, there was no denying that, but tonight it was Tenten who caught and held his attention. For the first time Lee wondered if he had been chasing the wrong girl.

Gaara could not take his eyes off the vision in front of him. Sakura had practically glided across the room to his side, right where she belonged in his opinion. She was breathtakingly divine in her cream gown that had a single pink chain reaching from the top of her armless dress to wrap delicately around her neck. There were cherry blossom petals embroidered on the low back floating gently down to the hem of her gown. Whole and perfect cherry blossoms were embroidered across her stomach. The dress gently embraced and molded to her body as he longed to do. If he didn't remain in constant control, he feared he would do just that.

Gaara had a plan, you see. To start as friends and deepen the relationship any way he could was the first phase. When he finally took up so much of her heart that there wasn't room for her to think of other guys he would start to make his romantic interest known. He didn't care how long it took so long as he could have her heart in the end. Sakura didn't realize it, but with just a word from her he could end up throwing a monkey wrench into his plans.

"Congratulations Gaara! I can hardly believe you're taking over a company! That's so great." Sakura sighed, brushing away a stray strand of hair in the process. Gaara couldn't help but notice that he was not the only one enraptured by Sakura's beauty. Most of the men who had come with his sister's four friends were openly staring. Gaara was about to glare each and every one of them into submission when the doors burst open to reveal black cloaks and red clouds. The Akatsuki had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So much fluff in one flashback. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Itachi would be alive, well, and in love with me. Since he is none of those things it's clear I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Gaara's Demon

As always Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were leading the pack. Madara and Pein were right behind them watching the crowd warily with the rest of the members following there example. After all, the Akatsuki doubled as a talent agency as well as a dangerous gang. However Madara belonged to a family of lawyers, influential business men, and cops. In other words, they would never see the inside of a prison.

Gaara lifted Sakura's hand to his lips without ever taking his eyes off the Akatsuki. "Forgive me, Sakura. I hate to leave you unattended, but I must go greet these guests."

"She's far from unattended Gaara." Sasuke Uchiha stated. "She invited us because she knew you couldn't spend the whole night with her." He said with the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Yeah, don't worry Gaara." Naruto reassured with a grin. "Sakura-chan is in good hands!"

Naturally, this only made Gaara even more reluctant to leave. It doesn't take a genius to know of Naruto's feelings for Sakura, and he suspected that the Uchiha harbored them as well. However the Akatsuki were drawing nearer and he would rather leave her with 1000 infatuated men than let the Akatsuki get to her. Okay maybe only 100 infatuated men but you get the idea. Gaara walked off with what sounded like a death march playing in his head. That seemed to happen whenever he saw the Akatsuki.

"What's wrong with Gaara?" Sakura wondered noticing her friend's sulky behavior.

"Who knows? More importantly don't you owe Naruto and me a little something for us coming here?" Sasuke demanded with his signature smirk.

Sakura laughed. It was a musical sound that had every unattached male sighing in bliss. "You are, no doubt, referring to the dances I owe the two of you. So you want them now huh?"

"We absolutely want them now Sakura-chan! Teme's can wait though and you know I can't!" Naruto declared almost proudly.

"Watch it dobe. It was my idea so I should get the first dance." Sasuke stated. _No way am I going to let the dobe dance with her first!_ His blood boiled at just the thought.

Sakura laughed. Her lovable idiots always made her laugh. As her best guy friends continued to argue over who would get to dance with her first, there were others who noticed her laughing with her best guy friends and felt jealousy burning in their guts.

These jealous men were none other than the Akatsuki. As Yahiko and his fiancé Konan were trying to convince to Gaara not to kick them out, Pein, Itachi, and Madara were getting _really_ annoyed at being stuck here while the idiot duo, who called themselves Sakura's best friends, so openly fought over her. Kisame had stolen a tray of champagne from someone and was now binge drinking from glass after glass from the frustration. Hidan had grabbed a couple glasses as well. Nagato hid it well, but even he, the most patient of the Akatsuki, was getting fed up with the obstacle known as Gaara. Seeing this Madara decided to take things into his own hands.

"Now Gaara-san, surly we can work this out." Madara began "How about a little deal? You let us stay at the party and in exchange we will keep your secret."

"What secret would that be?" Gaara sneered. He didn't believe a word of this.

Madara smirked. Gaara had walked right into his trap. "I'm surprised you have to ask, murderer."

Gaara stiffened. The next thing he knew he was trembling with rage and using everything he had to suppress the very thing that had made him into a killer. He felt the monster inside him scream for their blood.

"Madara, there is no need to go that far." Itachi said. Itachi was the only one of the gang with a real conscience however he didn't listen to it that often.

"Itachi may I remind you that this man is standing in the way of us dancing with Sakura. This could be our one chance in who-knows-how-long to hold her close without her punching us away." Madara replied.

"Carry on." Itachi gave in as Madara knew he would.

Meanwhile, Gaara had wrested control of himself from the creature inside him and found that the desire to destroy the Akatsuki was purely his. He suppressed his need to smash Madara's face in only by thinking of Sakura. She hated to see people in pain. That's why she became a doctor in the first place. Killing Madara in front of her would _not_ be good. _Where's a good abandoned/dark alley when you need one?_ Gaara hissed internally. They were making him remember things best left forgotten.

_-Flashback-_

_Gaara was outside the school gate. His new high school had just let out its students. However one student had yet to leave the classroom. Mr. Yamamoto had wanted Sakura Haruno to stay after class so he could discuss the last test with her, but something didn't feel right to Gaara. Whether it was the look in the teacher's eye or the peculiar tone his voice had taken it wasn't sitting right with Gaara. He had told his new friend – one of his first friends – that he would wait outside the gate for her even though she asked him to go on ahead._

_He had been waiting for 10 minutes. He decided he would wait a little longer for her before he checked up on her. Another 10 minutes passed and she was still a no show. He had a very bad feeling. Gaara's casual walk turned into an all out sprint when he faintly heard Sakura's voice sounding muffled but desperate._

"_NO! Please don't do this!" he faintly heard her cry when he reached the room the room she was in. He noted with dread that it wasn't Yamamoto's class room, but an abandoned one in the older part of the school. He peered inside only to find that filthy 40 year old _teacher_ forcing Sakura into a kiss. Gaara knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his eyes were gold instead of their usual pale green. This could only mean one thing. Shukaku was awake and out for blood._

_Gaara slammed the door open and gave the dirty pervert a psychopathic grin. "Sensei," he started in a voice that was his yet not his. "Your time is up." The only thing that stopped Gaara from attacking was Sakura looking at him with sheer terror in her eyes. Gaara did the only thing he could. He picked her up with blinding speed and rushed her out of that school and back to her house. She cried into his chest the whole way._

"_That was my first kiss." She sobbed. Gaara froze. By this time he had suppressed the Shukaku. He knew it was temporary. He put her down and tilted her chin up. For the first time he looked at her as more than a friend. Even with red eyes swollen from crying she looked angelic. Gaara knew what he had to do._

"_Then I'll give you mine." He whispered. Her eyes widened and the next thing she knew, chapped yet warm lips were pressed to hers in an achingly tender kiss. So much was conveyed through that kiss, it scared her a little. The memory of her teacher's lips bruising hers surfaced and before she could stop herself she pushed Gaara away. It was like pushing a brick wall, but Gaara pulled back anyway in order to start kissing away her tears. That was the first time he had shown such affection to anyone. From that moment on he started formulating his plan._

_He knew. From the moment his lips touched hers he knew he would never experience such a sweet kiss from any other woman. Gaara knew he was in love with Sakura Haruno._

_The next morning Mr. Yamamoto was found dead, and from the looks of it, it was not a painless one. They never found a murder weapon. There was just a bunch of bloody sand surrounding him. Gaara had made sure nothing could lead back to him. That freak would never have the chance to hurt Sakura again. Gaara regretted nothing._

_-End flashback-_

Gaara still didn't regret anything about killing that sorry excuse for a man. He also knew if _any_ of the Akatsuki were in his place they would have done the same. That's what made him so angry. They were calling him a murderer for something all of them would have done were they given the chance.

Madara knew it was a low blow to use _that_ against Gaara, but the punk had it coming for trying to kick them out. Besides he wasn't above using underhanded means to get what he wanted. There was no doubt as to how much he wanted Sakura. Unfortunately, other than Yahiko and Konan, the entire Akatsuki shared his feelings for her.

"I'll let you stay, but you have to tell me something first." Gaara finally relented. "How did you know? The only ones who could have known were Temari, Kankuro, and possibly Sakura. How did you find out?"

"I saw you." Pein declared simply. "At first I wasn't sure it was you, until I saw the love tattoo on your forehead."

"You _saw_ me? Don't fuck with me!" Gaara hissed. He didn't want anyone hearing this conversation. "I took him to the darkest part of town. I avoided _everyone _on the way. I was certain there wasn't anybody nearby."

"I was in the park where you killed him. I was having trouble at home so I was forced to go there. I wouldn't have been able to see you, were it not for the fact that my eyes are that of a god." Pein said as if he were talking about the weather.

Gaara put his hand to his forehead in an attempt to calm himself and hide his now gold eyes from view. They had to be joking.

"I know you think I'm lying, but unfortunately I'm not. Yahiko is my half brother on my father's side, and Nagato is my half brother on my mother's. My mother was a goddess. I'm not really sure what she was a goddess of, but she was a goddess never the less. I am certain of that." Pein murmured.

"How do you expect me to believe this?" Gaara asked.

Pein shrugged. "You are one of the few who can. I know you have a demon inside of you. Ask him if you must. He should be able to sense his opposites."

"That monster and I aren't on speaking terms!" Gaara exclaimed. He suddenly noticed that the Akatsuki was no longer focusing on him. Some of them had love struck looks on their faces including Madara. That could only mean one thing.

Sakura had been worried about Gaara. She always knew he was different from others, just like Naruto was. That was one of the reasons she had reached out to him. He had needed friends and she had needed to fill that need. She had sneaked away from Naruto and Sasuke who were too wrapped up in their argument to notice. Just as she was about to reach Gaara's side Madara attacked.

"HIME, you came to see me!" He practically squealed in delight. "I missed you, hime! Did you miss me, did you? Oh, Sakura, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress! You're positively _divine_!"

Sakura tensed when he put extra emphasis on divine. Madara, being practically wrapped around her felt her tense up. "What's wrong, Sakura? Has someone upset you? Do you need me to take care of them? Oh, I get it! You're uncomfortable because of the public displays of affection. Well then, how about we go somewhere more private?" Madara purred. That's when the rest of Akatsuki decided to intervene.

"As if we'd let you take her, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Madara, you may be the head of Akatsuki, but don't think I won't hurt you if you try anything with the woman I love." Sasori declared.

"Let her go you pervert!" Kisame roared now completely drunk.

"Let her go or I'll make you." Itachi threatened.

As the other Akatsuki members added their own protests, Gaara couldn't take it anymore and snatched Sakura right out of Madara's possessive hold.

"Gaara, are you alright?" She asked gently noticing the color of his eyes. At the sound of her voice they went from gold to green and finally he was able to calm down. He wanted so badly to kiss her.

"Sakura," Gaara began. "Would you...care to dance?"

Sakura smiled. "That would be nice Gaara."

**A/N: Don't worry the other boys get their turns for a little Sakura love, but Gaara gets a little more loving before they do. You can expect more twists and turns as the story develops. As always my reviewers have my undying gratitude. If you would also like my unending gratitude then just drop me a review. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. How do you feel about Gaara killing someone? Do you have any requests? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fair warning: you may get whiplash if you read this too quickly. Take your time and savor the romance. I know that this dances around quite a bit but I wanted to give you a feel for people's feelings and my interpretation of their personalities. I hope you don't mind. My supporters, as always have my eternal gratitude. Allow a moment for it to shower upon you. Sorry for the wait and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Itachi would be alive, well, and in love with me. Since he is none of those things it's clear I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

A Prediction Realized

Gaara was feeling euphoric as he stepped, spun, and twirled with Sakura. He didn't want it to end but from the jealous glares and expecting glances he knew it would have to. Tonight had been too much. First Naruto and Sasuke show up to whisk Sakura away from him, then the Akatsuki bring up one of the darkest secrets of his past. _What would Sakura do if she knew?_ He thought in pure terror. Losing her was one of the very few things he was actually afraid of.

Tonight had also brought Gaara to a realization. There was no way he could wait any longer to make his move to take Sakura for his own. He walked her to the side of the ball room and off the dance floor though it slightly pained him to leave. He mustered all his courage – even unconsciously taking her hand for support – and finally asked the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue all night.

"Sakura, do you remember our first kiss?" He began. Crap, that was not what he wanted to say! Was he as dumb as his whiskered friend?

Sakura tensed slightly. "Yes, Gaara, I do. Why bring that up though? I thought it was just a way to comfort me after what happened." She explained.

"You thought wrong." Gaara declared. "I care about you Sakura, as so much _more _than a friend. I wasn't planning on sharing this with you tonight but you showed up in that dress and unintentionally you ensnared the attention of every man in the room. The only men who weren't staring at you were completely besotted with one of your friends. The point is Sakura I want to be with you but I don't want to rush you too much. Sakura please consider having dinner with me." Gaara pleaded. He never begged or pleaded to anyone but her and could not imagine it any other way.

From across the room, obsidian eyes glared at the red head. Itachi _despised_ the way these other men stared at _his _Sakura. It was a good thing he had his ears pricked for anything Sakura related that his brother might let slip. If he hadn't heard that Sakura was coming here – in a dress no less – there might not be anyone here to protect his Sakura from undeserving men, his foolish little brother among them.

Of course it was not his intention to let the Akatsuki find out. Unfortunately, his cousin Madara was sharp to the extreme. He, almost immediately, discovered Itachi was hiding something. After all, Madara knew Itachi better than his own father did.

He watched as Sasuke and Naruto practically sprinted up to Sakura and Gaara. He was glaring again. Sakura was so tense he could almost feel it from here. What did that damn red head say to her? He had every intention of finding out.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you were going to dance with us!" Naruto whined at her. Sasuke just nodded, but Gaara noticed when his eyes landed on other men they hardened. He and the Uchiha were quite alike in that sense.

Gaara glared at them. How dare they interrupt his confession? Now the moment was ruined so Gaara decided to let it go, but that didn't mean he was giving up. Not by a long shot.

As Sasuke and later Naruto danced a waltz or two, a certain Hyuuga that wasn't Hinata stared longingly at Sakura. The passionate yearning Neji felt was only recently realized, yet he knew it was the strongest emotion he could feel and it just kept getting stronger. However these feelings were still new so he didn't quite know what to do with them. All he truly knew was how much _he_ wanted to be the one holding her close as they moved across the ballroom.

"You're staring at her again Neji." Tenten stated. She was getting concerned about her friend. If he didn't do anything another man wouldn't hesitate to steal her away.

"Well what do you expect me to do Tenten? I refuse to go up there and force my feelings on her like everyone else is doing. You were the one who told me that if she doesn't return my feelings all I'll be doing is putting her in an awkward position. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me." Neji growled.

"Haven't you ever heard of good old fashioned courtship? Give her gifts and spend time with her even if it's just as friends. That's what gentlemen do when they fall for someone!" Tenten instructed.

Neji sighed. "I suppose you're right, but I can't right now. I'll start tomorrow."

"Neji give me one good reason you shouldn't just go up there and ask her to dance!" Tenten hissed.

"Look at her Tenten. She's already uneasy here for some reason. Her movements are stiff and forced. I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is."

"Okay you have a point, but I still think you should _attempt_ to talk to her. Who knows? She could take a liking to you." With that the young weapons mistress walked away to rejoin Lee at one of the tables where he seemed to be having a drinking contest with Kiba. That could lead to trouble since Lee wasn't known for holding his liquor. Already the young man was threatening men _and_ women who looked at … Tenten? When did that happen? He supposed he should go calm things down. With one last look at Sakura, Neji trotted off to shut his best friend up.

"Sakura-chan, dance with me yeah!" cried a slightly tipsy Deidara.

"I doubt Sakura would want to dance with a drunk like you. I think she'd rather go around with an artist. By the way Sakura you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Sasori voiced in a reverent tone.

Sasori had been shot once and Sakura was the only one who didn't say he was a lost cause. Several surgeries were done on him and Sakura was always the one to do them. He was alive today because of Sakura, so he decided he would live solely for her. She was his first priority. To him she was even more important than his art. He would quit the gang if she even hinted she didn't want him there. Every time he thought she was going to ask him to quit, she merely said "I know you're there for a reason. I won't interfere." No one ever understood that before Sakura. She always understood him and never gave up on him. She was his everything.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where's that pale kid who thinks he's an artist yeah? Did you finally tell him to take a hike?" Deidara asked all excited.

Sasori snorted. Sakura would never abandon a friend or anyone for that matter. It was one of many reasons he loved her. Deidara was only going to upset her.

Sakura glared at Deidara. "Sai is a great artist. He just hasn't been discovered yet, and he couldn't make it tonight because he's in the hospital again."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something (most likely stupid) but Sasori just whacked him upside the head to shut him up. He had tormented Sakura enough in Sasori's opinion.

"That hurt Sasori-danna yeah! Why did you do that yeah?"

"You're being stupid and I dislike it. I don't need any other reasons." Sasori verbalized. Deidara was offended and Sasori was annoyed. Let the games begin.

-With Temari-

"You're Shino Aburame right? You're one of Hinata's friends? I'm Temari Sabaku and I'm one of her friends as well so I thought to introduce myself." Temari quickly mumbled out. She would be surprised if he even heard her after she spoke so quietly.

Shino, however, was very attentive and caught every word of the gorgeous girl talking to him. Pretty girls hardly even looked at him after seeing his best friend Kiba. Of course his face was usually covered so as to avoid women who sought men for their looks. Tonight Kiba had forced him from his usual clothes and into a tuxedo, and yet he knew this woman had sought him out without even knowing what he looked like. He felt connected to this woman somehow, though he didn't know why. What he did know was that she was adorable when she was being shy like she was now. She had a pretty blush dusting her cheeks and was making cute and hesitant nervous gestures like brushing her hair out of her face. He kind of wanted to do that for her.

Shino shook his head at his own thoughts. He had never thought of things like this before. Once again he found himself not knowing why he had these thoughts. He decided to focus on what he did know. He wanted to dance with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love my supporters. I really do. I have an essay due tomorrow and I finished it early just so I could give you all the update that should have happened last month. It would have been up too, were it not for my chronic pain. Readers take my advice and never get fibromyalgia. Without further ado please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Itachi would be alive, well, and in love with me. Since he is none of those things it's clear I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 6

Soul Mates and Drunken Romance

-With Ino-

"No Choji I don't want any more food. I'll get fat. Where did Shikamaru go anyway?" Ino asked wanting to change the subject. She didn't know why Choji was being so clingy tonight. He hadn't left her alone since they got to the party. It was even weirder when he started offering her food. It was practically unheard of!

"Shikamaru said he wanted to take a nap in the guest room." Choji explained. He looked down and sighed. When he lifted his head again his eyes were filled with determination. "Ino it would take a lot more than a couple bites of some of the most delicious food I've ever tasted to make any kind of impact on your figure. Besides what does it matter? Only people who aren't even worth your time would judge you based on looks. People don't love you for being beautiful; they love you for being Ino. I love you because you're you."

Ino was stunned at the declaration. She had never had a guy say anything so sweet to her in her entire life. Not once did she ever believe that Choji – of all people – could be so romantic! She thought his only true love was food.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ino-san you are a beautiful girl inside and out, but you need someone who will love you for just being you. This Choji person can do that. That's all I wanted to say." With that said Hikari made her exit._

_-End flashback-_

_Maybe it wasn't as impossible as I thought._ Ino contemplated.

-With Hinata and Kankuro-

Kankuro was flirting outrageously with Hinata. The moment he saw her in her dress he knew he was past the point of no return in this love. He had loved her ever since she and her family had visited his father's business to sign a contract. He was attracted to her from the moment he first laid eyes on her, but when she stood up to her cousin when it was obvious she was terrified of him Kankuro fell for her. He fell hard.

This woman had transformed from meek little mouse to a hunting lioness in the blink of an eye. In Kankuro's mind Gaara was to him as Neji was to her. She had given him courage to at least talk to Gaara about the way he treated his sister and him. Hinata had given him the courage to settle things with his own family and for that he would always love her.

He had coaxed the shy young woman out onto the balcony and he was so glad he did. She looked at the shining city lights below her with an awed expression. She hadn't realized on the drive up the hill just how high they had climbed to get to the pride and joy of the Sabaku siblings. Hinata now realized why this mansion was Kankuro's favorite. The view was spectacular.

Kankuro wanted to look at the view that made this palace of a house so enviable but he found he could not take his eyes off of the woman he found so endearing. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. The moment he looked up and found her eyes on his he broke down. He couldn't help but kiss her with all the passion and tenderness he had fostered for her for years.

Hinata wasn't shocked when he kissed her, but she was _astonished_ when she didn't push him away and run. It must have been the way he was kissing her that made her give in. He kissed her like she was his soul mate and he needed her to know it. How was she supposed to reject a kiss like that? She didn't think she could.

-With Tenten and Lee-

Tenten had never felt such a mixture of happiness and embarrassment before in her life. Lee had gotten into a drinking contest with Kiba of all people. To say that Kiba was a man who could really hold his liquor would be a major understatement. The funny thing was that Kiba wasn't known for binge drinking as he had tonight even after Lee had passed out from the alcohol. He had laughed and socialized, but it had seemed like he was constantly fighting his own anger. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Sakura.

Tenten pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and returned her attention to the passed out Lee. It was strange because Lee _never_ touched alcohol. The last time he had it had taken his martial arts instructor, Gai, and Neji to pull him off a bystander who "looked at him the wrong way." The only reason he hadn't started a fight tonight was because he couldn't decide who to beat up, or so it was until someone tried to grab Tenten's ass. That had not been pretty. Gaara had to intervene – instead of the absent Gai – in order to prevent further injuries.

When Lee started to start spewing words of undying devotion to Tenten, Neji tried to stop him from making a bigger fool of himself by whacking him upside the head. It was his usual sign that Lee was doing something embarrassing, so Neji didn't expect him to topple over like a ton of bricks. When Tenten knelt to take a look to see if he was alright, she discovered he was passed out.

Now Tenten was placing a cool towel on Lee's forehead and wondering if he would still feel the same way about her when he woke up. Of course just as she thought that, he stirred.

Groaning, Lee sat up. As he surveyed his unfamiliar surroundings his eyes landed on what he thought was an angel. Tenten noticed his awed stare and looked away with a blush on her face. In Lee's eyes this only increased her purity. Lee felt an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and tell her the feelings that were currently in his heart, but he managed to suppress it … for the most part.

"Listen Lee,"

"Tenten I -!" They began at the same time, but Lee, being a gentleman, let her go first.

"Lee I know this is probably a bit too sudden, but I want to tell you how I feel before I lose my nerve." Tenten declared unconsciously seeking Lee's hand for support. "I love you. I always have and frankly I don't see these feelings going away in the future. I just wanted you to know that." Tenten finished as her courage suddenly left her all together. She stood up and was about to make a beeline for the door when Lee squeezed her hand, indicating that he was not letting go.

"Don't go." He said sounding completely vulnerable. He stood up and pulled her into a bear hug. He didn't let Tenten see the tears running down his face but she felt them land on her collarbone. "I'm sorry Tenten. I can't even begin to imagine how much I have hurt you by being so blind. I promise I'll make it up to you! Tenten I love you." The last part was whispered so softly it would have been inaudible if he wasn't right by her ear.

_-Flashback-_

"_This Lee will be yours before the week is up!"_

-End flashback-

_If that prediction came true does that mean the others will too?_ Tenten wondered as she and Lee just held each other for quite some time.

-With Sakura-

Sakura had been trying to escape from the parade of men asking for dances when she bumped into a pair of drunks. She was _not_ in her happy place so she gave them a death glare that would make an Uchiha proud. Unfortunately this only seemed to encourage the foul mouthed one with silver hair and violet eyes. Even with the face that could belong to a model this man could only be a gangster from the way he talked and acted.

"Sakura let's ditch these shitheads and go someplace more fucking private." Hidan suggested as he practically pounced on the pinkette. Though he had been drinking all night he functioned like he'd only had one or two while his drinking buddy Kisame was totally smashed. As a doctor, Sakura wondered if they knew what they were doing to their livers. As a pair of drunks, Hidan and Kisame didn't give a damn.

"Hidan, you have three seconds to get the _fuck_ off of me." Sakura threatened. Every time they encountered one another it was like this. Hidan loved it. It was a comforting routine that never got boring. _She_ never got boring. They were total opposites and he adored her for it.

"Have I fucking told you recently that you are _so fucking sexy_ when you cuss?" Hidan growled out nuzzling further into her pink locks.

That's when Kisame decided he'd had quite enough of Hidan throwing himself at the girl who held onto both their hearts. Kisame was a huge man who had so much muscle that it could act as armor. He had royal blue hair, skin so pale it was almost blue, sharp shark-like teeth, and gill tattoos on his cheeks. Sakura couldn't decide whether Pein or Kisame was more original.

Kisame grabbed Hidan by the collar and easily threw him aside as he extended his other hand to help his precious girl up. Oh and when Sakura accepted the help Kisame thought his heart would burst from the rate at which it was beating. Yet somehow it was not the least bit unpleasant. On the contrary it gave him a new and different buzz that alcohol could not compare to.

"Kisame are you alright? You're getting very red and you're starting to sweat." Sakura observed as her doctor side took over.

That was part of what he loved about her. Even if the patient was a gangster like him she still treasured each and every patient equally. There have also been times when someone couldn't pay such as her friend, Sai, and instead of turning them away, she would pay for their checkup or even hospitalization out of her own pocket. She was so kindhearted that Kisame felt he needed to be there to protect her from people who would take advantage of her. It was his purpose, pleasure, and proof of his love all in one.


	7. Chapter 7 Hell's Theft

**A/N: Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Itachi would be alive, well, and in love with me. Since he is none of those things it's clear I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

Hell's Theft

Sakura awoke with a start the Saturday morning after the party. She was surprised to find herself in her room in her most comfortable pajamas. The last thing she could remember was a pair of terrible yellow eyes that gave her the first headache she'd had since the car accident with her parents. It was a little frightening.

However there were worse things in the world, such as waking up in bed with a complete stranger, which was exactly what Sakura was dealing with at the moment. Naturally Sakura would have screamed bloody murder at the man, but unfortunately her voice had abandoned her and her mind happened to be out to lunch. The most she could do at the moment was to stare at the (very hot) stranger and attempt to put the pieces together.

Without warning the stranger opened his eyes, saw her staring, sat up and smirked at her. Oh, let's not forget to mention he also turned out to be shirtless. Sakura's mind came back from its brain food and kindly decided to start working again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She shrieked with as much noise as her lungs could possibly produce. The white haired, green eyed man with strange red markings on his face made a show of ignoring her. He yawned silently and stretched and only when he was finished did he look at Sakura.

"Your face is very red." He said without a care in the world. He stood up and dodged her oncoming fist. Mystery man then decided it would be fun to provoke her even more by quirking his eyebrow at her. She decided she hated quirky eyebrows. "I'd better go make breakfast. A demigoddess collapsing is never a good sign."

"How do you know about that? Just who are you?" Sakura demanded after looking in his eyes to judge whether or not he was sane and knew what he was talking about. He looked right back at her with the gaze of someone who had cornered their enemy.

"I'm Kimimaro. As it so happens I serve a demon. For the record, I'm not referring to a half demon like your friends Gaara and Naruto but a creature that is your biological mother's opposite." The man called Kimimaro explained as he wandered out to the kitchen motioning for Sakura to follow. He pulled out pancake mix and a pan like he owned everything he touched. He looked like he was enjoying her confusion and shock at hearing that Gaara and Naruto were half demons. It pissed her off.

"You know I'm a demigoddess and yet you're deliberately trying to get a rise out of me. Do you really think that's smart?" She sneered at him. Something about him just brought out the worst in her.

"Just following orders _Sakura_. There's no need for you to go and insult my intelligence." He replied totally unfazed. She hated how he was deliberately messing with her and making her look like the bad guy.

"How do you know my name, and do you expect me to believe you were just following orders when you crawled into my bed? What kind of sick perverts are you and your boss?" Sakura was pleased to see that her remark had hit a nerve. He turned to glare at her before giving her the most evil smirk she'd ever seen a man give.

"You know Sakura a few drops of divine blood won't protect you from pain or death. I would remember that the next time you feel like insulting my master."

"How dare you threaten me in my own home? What do you want, and who exactly is this master of yours?" Sakura demanded.

"My master seeks your power, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. I would take that into account before you oppose him." Kimimaro warned before flipping the pancakes he was cooking.

"That's nice to know but it isn't what I asked. What do you want? What is driving you to serve a demon? I don't know if you realize this but I blame you for invading my home and choosing to obey such ludicrous orders. Just so you know, I don't plan on eating anything you cook either. For all I know you could have poisoned the food."

Kimimaro smirked at this. "I thought I told you the boss needs you alive." He stated as if it proved his innocence.

Sakura sighed as she felt her headache return with a vengeance. "That might make a difference to me if _he_ were the one making my food." The pain increased until she was so nauseous she had to run to the bathroom to vomit.

Kimimaro took the pancakes off the stove and went after her. She shut the door in his face but didn't take the time to lock it. He let her get sick in relative privacy but when he heard a strange thump he knocked loudly as a warning and opened the door. He was greeted with sight that chilled him to the core as a highly unnatural occurrence. He saw a demigoddess of health and strength collapsed on the floor.

XXXX

"Damn you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sakura's hearing was the first of her five senses to return to her. The first voice she was able to clearly make out was Madara's.

"Sasori, is she going to be alright?" That was Pein's voice. He sounded more distressed than she had ever heard him.

"You can kill me if you want, but my master will just send another. The next one will not treat her as gently as I have." There's the little bed invader. That thought brought feeling back to her and she realized she was in a bed.

"Judging from the way your eyes stray to her every 2 minutes, like clockwork, I'd say you've grown rather fond of her. That or you feel guilty over what happened." Kakuzu murmured causing another burst of chatter that couldn't be made out. Smelling was back now and she detected several different colognes. Then Itachi's calm voice sliced in like a katana through air.

"Both of which would be highly unusual for one of Orochimaru's men."

"She's waking up." Sasori's single sentence brought relative order to chaos. Not a soul spoke and somehow Sakura knew that a few of them were even holding their breath. She took it as her cue to open her eyes. More chaos ensued. Sasori and Madara had latched on to her hands. Itachi was uncomfortably close to her face. Deidara buried his face in her side and she felt a bit of dampness there indicating tears. Kakuzu was gently stroking her cheek with his knuckles and Pein and Nagato were lightly running their hands over every part of her they could reach from their place at the foot of the bed. Kimimaro was in the background looking directly in her eyes with a worried expression. All of them were asking about how she felt, what she had been doing, and when Deidara asked/screamed if she was dying, things escalated to impossible degrees of loud. She felt like there was a verbal tug-of-war going on and she was the rope. _Note to self: Smack Deidara later._

"What happened to me?" Sakura could barely get the words out with her chest feeling like it had been crushed repeatedly. They were nothing more than a whisper but the men were silenced by the first movement of her lips.

The Akatsuki looked from Sakura to each other then back again. None of them wanted to say anything but when the white haired man was about to speak Pein cut him off. "Your heart stopped for a minute. Even if you're half human, someone with the blood of the goddess of health should never collapse the way you did last night. We were worried and invited ourselves over, but we found him," he gestured to Kimimaro, "and when we got to you…" Pein didn't finish. He looked like he was about to be sick. So did the rest of the Akatsuki members.

It didn't surprise her at all that the Akatsuki knew. She had always known they were the best at gathering intelligence and being so close to some (okay all) of the members was bound to make them wonder. She'd even used her powers on Sasori to help him recover from surgery.

Sakura looked up again and felt something tug at her heart seeing them so desperate to help her. On pure instinct she reached out to Sasori and Madara first, as they were closest, but in the next instant Kimimaro was pulling her away from everyone. He glared directly at her.

"Are you insane? Do you not understand what happened to you at all? If you use your powers now it could cause irreversible damage even to a demigoddess like you!" Kimimaro growled out. Madara looked ready to pull out a gun and shoot him (which was highly possible) but Sakura knew that there was a great deal of worry and guilt behind his anger. She could sense it ripping at his heart and wanted to take away that pain as she did with many emotionally tormented people. However she knew in her current state it would only be counterproductive to push her body to the point of collapse again.

Kimimaro gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. Sasori was reaching for his belt where he kept a poisoned knife. "Listen to me. What happened to you last night was something called "Hell's Theft." When weaker gods or demigods are in the presence of a demon of a higher level, that demon automatically takes away holy energy, the life's blood of the divine. You're a doctor so you know what happens when you lose too much blood. It's the same with holy energy. If you lose too much you die. You being half human won't help you."

"That's enough." Nagato interrupted. "Sakura needs rest right now. She won't get it as long as we're here fussing over her. I suggest we take our leave so she can recover properly. Kakuzu call that Ino girl and have her come over to take care of Sakura. Once you do that we'll leave."

"What makes you think that I know her number?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Here Kakuzu, you can use my phone." Sakura offered handing her phone to him. He blushed slightly and took it.

The Akatsuki stood and made their way to the door with Itachi dragging Kimimaro. Just before Kakuzu turned to follow them he gave her phone back and kissed her forehead. A few seconds later he was closing her door behind him as he followed his comrades to their car.


End file.
